Biggs Darklighter/Legends
Biggs Darklighter war ein Pilot der Rebellen-Allianz. Während der Schlacht von Yavin flog er einen X-Flügler in Luke Skywalkers Gruppe. Sein Astromechdroide war dabei R2-Q2. Er wurde in der Schlacht von Darth Vader getötet und ermöglichte dadurch, dass Luke den Todesstern zerstören konnte, was Biggs posthum zu einem Helden der Rebellion machte. Biografie Biggs wurde als Sohn von Huff Darklighter auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine geboren. Huff war ein überaus erfolgreicher Farmer, der mit seiner Trockenfarm gute Umsätze erzielte. Außerdem war er in kriminellen Angelegenheiten verstrickt und war für seine Waffenschiebereien, auch zu Gunsten der Rebellen-Allianz, berüchtigt. Seinem Sohn, der sich für die kaufmännischen Angelegenheiten seines Vaters nicht begeistern konnte und sich eher an schnellen Rennen mit Landspeedern beteiligen wollte, erfüllte er jeden Wunsch. Diese große finanzielle Unterstützung, die er durch seinen Vater erwarb, trug dazu bei, dass Biggs nur wenig innige Freundschaften schloss. Vieler seiner Genossen übertrugen die negative Meinung, die sie von Biggs Eltern hatten, auf ihn. Biggs verbrachte in seiner Jugend viel Zeit mit Luke Skywalker, wodurch sie zu festen Freunden wurden. Zusammen rasten sie durch die Bettlerschlucht, ein Tal auf Tatooine, welches sich innerhalb von Millionen von Jahren durch drei Flussläufe gebildet hatte und nun mit den engen Schluchten eine beliebte Rennstrecke für junge Leute darstellt. Luke und Biggs träumten davon, eines Tages der imperialen Armee beizutreten. Sie wollten der Imperialen Flotte dienen und gemeinsam die Handelsrouten befliegen. Da Luke Skywalker auf seiner Farm zurückbleiben musste, ging Biggs alleine auf die Space Akademie. Den Platz dort verdankte er ebenfalls seinem Vater. Die Akademie wurde bereits zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik gegründet und war für ihre gute Ausbildung bekannt geworden. Nach einem hervorragenden Abschluss absolvierte Biggs seine erste Mission in der Dienstgradgruppe der imperialen Offiziere auf dem Patroullienschiff Rand Ecliptic, ''auf dem er unter Captain Heliesk diente.Während dieses Einsatzes stattete er auch Luke auf Tatooine einen Besuch ab, um von seinen zukünftigen Plänen zu berichten. Als die anderen Piloten bei einer Routineüberprüfung das Schiff Lark des Camblianischer Ordens zerstörten, flogen die Passagiere ins All. In einer Halluzination sah Biggs seine Jugendfreundin Kandji in den Leichen. Er fing an, an den Idealen des Imperiums zu zweifeln, und plante mit Freunden die er auf der Akademie kennenlernte zu desertieren und sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen. Während sie eine Meuterei planten, wurden sie von Hobbie Klivian beobachtet, den sie aber entdecken, und versuchten mit einem Messer zu töten. Hobbie konnte im letzten Moment eine Granate mit Aufschlagzünder zünden, und fliehen. Sie konnten sich einen Weg zum Hangar erkämpfen, und mit gestohlenen Tie Fightern fliehen. Als ihnen auf der Flucht langsam der Atem ausgeht, beschlossen sie zur ''Rand Ecliptic zurückzukehren. Dort nahmen sie das Schiff schnell ein, und fanden heraus das Hobbie ebenfalls in einer Meuterei des Schiffes half. Twilight Flucht.jpg Bei der Rebellion war Biggs als Jägerpilot tätig und flog schon früh zusammen mit Wedge Antilles. Er war ein sehr fähiger Pilot und stolz auf seine Abschüsse, ohne arrogant zu wirken. In seinem ersten Einsatz schoss er gleich fünf TIE-Jäger ab und wäre damit zum Ass geworden, wenn Ámil Karsk nicht Anspruch auf den dritten Abschuss erhoben hätte, der ihn ebenfalls zum Ass gemacht hätte. Biggs gönnte dem anderen Piloten den Abschuss, und um ihn immer wieder daran zu erinnern, überschrieb Biggs ihm jedes Mal seinen dritten Abschuss, wenn er in einem Einsatz fünf erzielte. Später sollte Biggs eine Mission fliegen, die er jedoch an Karsk abgab. Karsk flog die Eskorte für ein Schiff nach Alderaan und war immer noch dort, als der Planet zerstört wurde. Bei einem Einsatz auf Commenor, traf er auf Nera Dantels, in die er sich verliebte. Auf Yavin 4 angekommen, suchte Biggs zusammen mit Dantels und Dr. Politex im Dschungel nach einem Heilmittel für eine Infektion an der Hobbie litt. Er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig zur Basis, wo er Luke traf, der mit ihm in der Rot-Staffel einen Angriff auf den Ersten Todesstern antrat. Während des Angriffs auf den Todesstern in der Schlacht von Yavin, flogen Biggs und Wedge an Lukes Seite, um ihn in den Todessterngraben hinunter zu flankieren. Dabei wurde Biggs von Darth Vader, der von seinem Sternjäger aus die Rebellen angriff, getroffen und getötet. Wedge hatte sich zuvor nach einem Treffer absetzen müssen. Durch seinen Einsatz wurde Biggs zu einem bekannten Helden der Rebellion. Später folgte sein Cousin Gavin seinem Beispiel und wurde Pilot in der Renegaten-Staffel, die von Biggs Freund Wedge kommandiert wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *Biggs Darklighter wurde in Eine neue Hoffnung von dem Schauspieler Garrick Hagon verkörpert. *Es existiert eine Lego-Figur von Biggs. *In Behind the Magic ist unter dem Menüpunkt Verlorene Szenen eine herausgeschnittene Anchorhead-Szene mit Luke und Biggs: TATOOINE - ANCHORHEAD. LUKE: Es war so knapp, dass ich dachte, ich würde meine Instrumente braten. ...und es hat meinen Skyhopper ziemlich mitgenommen. Onkel Owen war ziemlich wütend. Er hat mir für den Rest der Saison Hausarrest gegeben. Das hättest du sehen sollen... Es war fantastisch. BIGGS: Du solltest dich ein wenig vorsehen, Luke. Du magst zwar der beste Pilot diesseits von Mos Eisley sein, aber diese kleinen Skyhopper sind mordsgefährlich. Mach' nur so weiter und eines Tages, Wumm, bist du nichts mehr als ein schwarzer Fleck an einer Felswand. LUKE: Na sieh mal einer an. Kaum bist du in der Nähe dieser riesigen Raumschiffe, schon klingst du wie mein Onkel. Das Stadtleben hat dich verweichlicht. :Biggs schubst Luke. Beide lachen. BIGGS: Ich hab' dich vermisst, Junge. LUKE: Nun, seit du weg bist, ist es hier nicht mehr wie früher, Biggs. Es war so... ruhig. BIGGS: Luke, ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber du bist der einzige, dem ich trauen kann... Und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, will ich, dass wenigstens einer Bescheid weiß. LUKE: Wovon redest du? BIGGS: Ich habe auf der Akademie einige Leute kennengelernt. Sobald unsere Fregatte in eines der Kernsysteme fliegt, desertieren wir und treten der Allianz bei... LUKE: Der Allianz beitreten?! BIGGS: Wirst du wohl leise sein! Dein Mundwerk ist ja größer als ein Krater! LUKE: Bin ja schon leise. (Flüstert) Siehst du, wie leise ich bin... Du kannst mich kaum noch hören... BIGGS: Mein Bekannter hat einen Bekannten auf Bestine, der uns bei der Kontaktaufnahme helfen könnte. LUKE: Du bist verrückt! Die Suche nach dem Kerl könnte ja ewig dauern. BIGGS: Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, aber wenn wir sie nicht finden, dann werde ich eben sehen, was ich auf eigene Faust ausrichten kann. Davon haben wir doch immer gesprochen. Luke, ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass ich vom Imperium eingezogen werden. Die Rebellion breitet sich aus, und ich will auf der Seite stehen, an die ich glaube. LUKE: Und ich häng' hier fest... BIGGS: Du bekommst schon noch deine Chance, hier wegzukommen. Ich dachte, du gehst nächstes Semester auf die Akademie. LUKE: Sieht nicht so aus! Ich musste meine Anmeldung zurückziehen. BIGGS: Weshalb? LUKE: Mein Onkel braucht mich. :Biggs stöhnt und dreht sich weg. LUKE: Oh...nein, es ist mein Ernst. Seit du weg warst, gab es einige Unruhen unter den Sandleuten. Sie haben sogar die Randbezirke von Anchorhead geplündert. BIGGS: Komm schon, Luke. Dein Onkel könnte eine ganze Kolonie von Sandleuten in Schach halten... mit nur einem Blaster. LUKE: Ich weiß. Aber wir haben fast genug Verdunster, um Profit zu machen. Ich muss eine weitere Saison bleiben. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. BIGGS: Was bringt euch schon all die Arbeit, wenn der Planet vom Imperium eingenommen wird? Du weißt, dass sie damit begonnen haben, die Betriebe des Zentralen Systems zu verstaatlichen? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis dein Onkel nur noch Pächter seines eigenen Landes ist, der zum Wohle des Imperiums schuftet. LUKE: Das wird hier nicht passieren. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Das Imperium wird sich mit diesem Planeten erst gar nicht beschäftigen. BIGGS: Die Dinge ändern sich. LUKE: Ich wünschte, ich könnte gehen... Bleibst du noch lange hier? BIGGS: Nein, ich reise im Morgengrauen ab. LUKE: Ich vermute, dann werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen. BIGGS: Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich halte die Augen offen. LUKE: Nun, in der nächsten Saison werde ich auf der Akademie sein... Wer kann schon sagen, was danach kommt. Eines ist sicher, die imperiale Flotte bekommt mich nicht. Pass auf dich auf, du wirst immer der beste Freund bleiben, den ich je hatte. BIGGS: Mach's gut, Luke. :Biggs verabschiedet sich. Quellen * *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise cs:Biggs Darklighter en:Biggs Darklighter/Legends es:Biggs Darklighter fi:Biggs Darklighter fr:Biggs Darklighter hu:Biggs Darklighter nl:Biggs Darklighter pt:Biggs Darklighter ro:Biggs Darklighter ru:Биггс Дарклайтер Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Feuchtfarmer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:TIE-Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Legends